Skulls and Mold
by Aiko Yuy
Summary: Meaningless fluff just sort of short and sweet my first atempt at a x-files fic. so be nice


standard disclaimer need apply. This crap isn't mine i just sort of used it.   
  
  
  
Scully groaned inwardly as she heard the phone ring. She looked at her clock, which read 12:18. She turned on the lamp at her bedside and looked at the caller ID that read unknown caller.   
  
"Damn you Mulder," Scully groaned, she knew it was Mulder because he was the only one she knew who was paranoid enough to have an unlisted number.   
  
"Hello," Scully said groggily into the telephone.  
  
"Scully, It's me. Sorry to call you so late but…," Scully cut him off, "I am not going anywhere tonight Mulder, you do not know the extent of the horrible day I just had and you just interrupted the only part of it that I even remotely enjoyed. I'm going to hang up the phone now, so unless you have anything vital to say," Scully broke off.  
  
It took a minute for Mulder to register what she was saying. He wasn't used to his loyal Scully getting worked up over him pulling her out of her bed in the middle of the night, "Scully! Ok, I'm sorry. It's just that I get a little excited over cases like these. But it can wait till morning. Will you promise to come to Kentucky with me tomorrow then?"  
  
"Alright just let me get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." She hung up the phone and switched off her light.  
  
"Kentucky?" She groaned as she realized where she was being drug to tomorrow. As much as she loved her work the wild goose chases she had been on lately had really started to get to her.   
  
  
  
When Mulder hung up the phone he smirked. That Scully, always full of surprises. Alright, so he was going to have to stop the late night phone calls. It never really was that important that it couldn't wait until morning he just loved to see her when she was all groggy. It made him want to hug her when she was all sleepy.   
  
"oh well just because Scully is sleepy doesn't mean that I have to go to sleep." Mulder thought to himself.  
  
He pulled on his tennis shoes and decided to go for a run  
Scully was expecting Mulder early so she was packed and ready by 6:30. She had paced the kitchen about twenty times before she decided to do something productive. She sat down on her couch and turned on the television.   
  
Because nothing really that great comes on television at 6:45 in the morning, she settled on a Tupperware infomercial. Scully's eyes started to droop as she sat on her couch and listened to Susan Summers soothing voice.  
Mulder had planned on renting a car and being at Scully's by 7 but he had over slept and it was 7:30 and he was still at the car rental place.   
  
He finally got in the car and sped as fast as he could to Scully's  
When he arrived at Scully's he knocked on the door of her townhouse. Nothing happened. He knocked again. Still nothing.   
  
"Scully! Its me!" He didn't here anything. HE figured maybe she went out for some reason so he pulled out his spare key and put it in the slot.   
  
He walked into her family room and glance over at her couch. He saw Scully curled up on the end asleep. She looked so cute with her hair all messy halfway covering her face.  
  
He didn't want to wake her up, but they really had to get going. He knelt down by the couch and brushed the hair off her face with his hand. She stirred, moaned softly, and started to roll over.   
  
She was about to roll off the couch but Mulder leaned closer to her and pushed her back onto the couch. Her eyes opened and she rubbed them.  
  
"Mulder? What are you doing here?" She was completely disoriented.   
  
He smirked and looked down at her. She noticed that his arms were still around her. "I came to get you but I was late you must have fell asleep while you were waiting."  
  
"Oh, yeah," she started to sit up a little but his arms were still wrapped around her waste. She was still groggy so he new that this was going to be his only opportunity before she remembered how pissed off she was at him. He pulled himself up on the couch next to her and pulled her onto his chest and lay down.  
  
As she lay against him she remembered what a jerk he had been lately but decided to let it slide, at least until she finished her nap.  
  
Scully lay there for about twenty minutes.   
  
"Mulder," she said softly.  
  
She lifted her head up and realized that he was asleep. She rose up quietly and slid off the couch. He only shifted in his sleep. Scully decided to let him sleep but she wanted to make sure that whatever they were missing wasn't too important. She gave A.D. Skinner a call.  
  
"Sir, do you know anything about a case that Mulder planned on going to investigate this morning?"  
  
"Agent Scully I don't know if Mulder planned to do something on his own but he hasn't been assigned to anything at least not through me."  
  
Scully smiled, "Thank you sir, sorry to bother you." It was just as she had expected either Mulder had completely made it up to get her to go somewhere with him or Mulder had just found some small unimportant case on the side. Either way Scully didn't want to go anywhere at least not today.   
  
She went back to the couch and lay down next to Mulder. Her head resting in the crook of his arm.   
  



End file.
